


Inspiration

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Community: rugbytackle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's got this pair of boots...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Sean sighs contentedly, taking his first blissful sip of scotch and humming. "Brilliant," he murmurs, and reaches down to card his fingertips through Viggo's hair. Tonight went a bit differently than previous ones, though that seems to fit well enough. The bit of structure Sean wants to provide hasn't always panned out well; there were scheduling issues at the outset, and the best way to map out the evening's activities wasn't always easy to find. They'd tried sex before showering, which seemed logical enough, but Sean learned through a scene that went a bit awry that Viggo really shed Aragorn most thoroughly when he washed.

Scotch, for that reason, isn't a good idea till after the shower. Sometimes it's not a good idea till after the sex, but this is an easy night. The filming day wasn't particularly rough, and so Sean felt comfortable bringing a soapy hand down to Viggo's cock and stroking him hard just before rinsing them both and stepping out to hand off a towel.

"Scotch," he'd reminded Viggo, and so here they sit.

Viggo looks fantastic, rid of the baggage of the day and already hard, and Sean gives him a smile. "How're you feeling tonight, lover?" he murmurs, petting Viggo's hair again.

"Mmmm," Viggo murmurs. "Feeling good," he continues looking up at Sean. "How about you? Is there anything I can do for you." He feels good about things with Sean, feels as though he's learning a little more each day about how this works. He knows, even more than Sean does, just how important the shower in the evening is; there are still nights when he takes it at his own place or in the trailer before leaving. At some point he may need to deal with Aragorn, but he's not there yet.

"I've got what I want, right now," Sean murmurs. He raises his foot, dragging the ball of it over Viggo's flannel-covered erection and smiling. "And you? What do you need?"

"Same thing I always need," Viggo says, arching shamelessly against Sean's foot. "You."

Sean rubs his foot along the shaft again, idly wondering if he can make Viggo come like this, or at least beg for it. He changes the angle, dropping his foot down to rub with the arch instead, watching Viggo's face.

Leaning back, Viggo rests his weight on his hands and presses up against Sean's foot. It's strange how being down here like this, kneeling on the floor, gets him so worked up that he'd do just about anything Sean wants him to do. Strange, but good, just like the pressure of Sean's foot on him.

"So eager," Sean murmurs almost to himself, and then takes his foot away and stands. "Stay there," he orders quietly and pads off to the bedroom.

"All right," Viggo murmurs, wondering what Sean's up to. Whatever it is, he's sure it will be inventive and undoubtedly something Viggo will love. How Sean not only comes up with things but figures out that Viggo will like them, Viggo has no idea. _Am I that easy to read?_

Viggo is, indeed, not that easy to read; not when they're starting something new like this. But Sean's thinking this will work anyway, given that Viggo's already pliant. He dresses quickly in a flannel shirt and jeans, and then tugs on socks and a pair of boots he bought in the States: they're heavy and black, something he knew he'd wear on his off days here when the weather gets bad.

That done, he goes back out again to stand in front of Viggo, cocking one foot out.

"Still want that foot so badly?" he asks, voice a little dangerous.

If Sean had come out in all black or all leather, Viggo might have shied away. But as it is, there's something oddly reassuring about being dominated by someone dressed for comfort rather than intimidation, and Viggo takes in a deep breath as he nods. Besides, if he needs intimidation, the boots are certainly providing it.

Pleased, Sean sits again. "My boots," he says, running the toe of one up the inside of Viggo's thigh, "are dull. Do you know how to fix that, lover?"

Completely out of his depth, Viggo stares up at Sean. He'd been expecting, and to be honest, looking forward to Sean pressing the boot against his cock, and now he genuinely doesn't know what Sean wants. "I'm sorry," he says, "but no, I don't."

Sean leans down close, spreading his legs. "You lick them," he says softly. "You show me how much you appreciate them, and how badly you want them."

There are times when Viggo wished Sean didn't surprise him so much because he feels a little foolish staring up at Sean with his mouth open. Of course one reason he's staring at Sean in shock is that he's having a hard time breathing steadily thanks to the jolt of adrenaline going through his body. "I...I never...." And isn't that foolish, because if there's one thing Sean has probably figured out, it's that Viggo's never done something like that.

Of course Viggo has never; that wasn't in question at all. Sean straightens back up, then relaxes against the sofa, one arm straightened out along the back. "Lick, Viggo," he orders, voice quiet but absolutely firm.

Sean, Viggo has thought at other times when he was able to ponder this thing that they have, would make a wonderful director. He doesn't yell or bluster, but there's no doubt that he knows exactly what he wants from Viggo. That he's also utterly confident that he'll get it is just one more reason that Viggo can accept his domination. Confidence like Sean's needs to be lived up to, and his attitude makes it easy for Viggo to do as he's told.

All of that is in the back of Viggo's mind however. What's in the front of it is the seemingly immense distance between himself and Sean's boots. As he bends forward, settling down on his elbows until he's in a position that usually gets him fucked, it seems to take forever before his mouth reaches the smooth leather of Sean's right boot. When it does, he rests his mouth on the toe, taking in the feeling of the moment before he darts his tongue out for a quick lick.

Sean could swear he feels that lick, but he knows that must be his imagination; the boots are thick and heavy and Viggo's being timid. "Get into it," he growls. "The longer you take, the longer you'll wait."

"Please," Viggo murmurs, and as seems to happen often with Sean, he's not sure what he's asking for. As soon as the word leaves his mouth, however, he settles in and starts dragging his tongue across Sean's boot, working to make it clear that he's into it. _And fuck, but I am. This is fucking amazing._

Sean wonders, too, what to make of that "please," but he hears a lot of those when Viggo's down, more than he expects to, and sometimes more than he'd like. Viggo asks for an awful lot down there, and eventually, they're going to have to address it.

But right now, Viggo's enthusiastically licking away, and then he can hear very soft, almost lost-sounding whimpers coming out of Viggo's throat. Sean definitely has no complaints.

"Good," he says quietly, watching Viggo's tongue come out again and again over the black of his boot.

Viggo moans a little louder when Sean says "good" like that. He's learned to love that kind of praise and even to need it when he's down here under Sean. _Want to be good for you,_ he thinks, pressing his tongue against Sean's boot all the harder now. He's eager, almost desperate, and he's not sure how he got that way considering that Sean's not even touching him.

"Fine," Sean says, starting to feel impatient for that tongue on his cock. "I'll let you do the other boot another time -- if you ask nicely and are very good. Straighten up and spread your legs."

"Please," Viggo says, thrilled that Sean sounds as impatient as he himself is. It's something to be proud of, knowing that he can do something to Sean that's similar to what Sean does to him. He kneels up, staring at Sean's boot and his heart starts to beat harder at the idea of it pressing against him.

Sean slides his foot out toward Viggo and cocks it back onto the heel. "Use it, then," he murmurs, pressing it to Viggo's crotch. "I know you can come that way."

"Oh God," Viggo moans, his face going hot as he tilts his hips. It's not easy but the way it feels when his cock rubs up against Sean's boot protected only by the thin flannel of Viggo's pajama bottoms is well worth feeling clumsy.

The fact that Viggo's far gone enough to do this speaks volumes; Sean wonders if he could get Viggo to do it straightaway when they walk in the door. _Not on an Aragorn day,_ he reminds himself, but the idea of Viggo debasing himself this way without the benefit of headspace is delicious. He presses a little, giving Viggo something firmer to grind on. "Once you've come," he says, "you can suck me off."

"Please," Viggo says, his voice already unsteady. He presses harder against Sean's boot; it hurts now, just a little, but it's a good hurt, the kind Viggo's learning to like under the right circumstances. "Hurts," he whispers without really thinking about it.

"I can stop," Sean says evenly, knowing that's the last thing in the world Viggo wants. He draws his boot back just a bit, easing off on the pressure.

"No!" Viggo protests. "Please Sean..." he says, pressing up against Sean's boot as he remembers how much Sean likes to hear him begging. "Please...please let me...please?"

Barely holding in a bit of a smirk, Sean lowers his boot again. "Go ahead, slut," he murmurs. "Get yourself off."

"Please," Viggo continues, as he moves his hips. "Please...." And then he can't speak any more; there's nothing but the strong pressure of Sean's boot and the realization that he's down here begging Sean to do this. A moment more and then he's crying out loudly and coming so hard it almost hurts.

Sean presses just a bit harder as Viggo comes, then relaxes. "How're you going to get me off, now?" he asks.

"However...God...you want," Viggo manages to pant. "Please...please Sean... let me make you...come." Sean said something earlier, but Viggo can't remember what it was that he wanted.

"Figure it out," Sean says, managing to sound cool. "I know you can."

Confused and not really capable of coherent thought, Viggo stares up at Sean for a long moment. "Please," he mumbles, going down to his hand and knees. "I need...." but he can't even say what he needs and he's dimly aware that this isn't about him. "Please, Sean," he says again, crawling forward until his head bumps into Sean's shin. He nuzzles it, still unsure of what Sean wants.

Sean finds himself caving to this yet again, though he's increasingly sure he shouldn't. "Suck me off."

"Please," Viggo says again. "Please, Sean." He kneels up, reaching with still shaky hands to undo Sean's jeans. As soon as he manages to get them out of the way, he slides his mouth down over Sean's cock, all but choking himself in his eagerness to make Sean feel good.

It takes Sean a little while; Viggo is only into this for him, he realizes, and that's just part of what they have to get into. But slowly, he begins to realize that Viggo just needs more. He grips Viggo's hair at the end just to keep him from choking himself and forces himself to relax as he comes, struggling not to shove up into Viggo's throat again.

At this point Viggo wouldn't mind it if Sean did choke him, if that were what Sean wanted. As it is, the hands in his hair feel good and when Sean comes, Viggo swallows almost greedily. A little overwhelmed, he rests his head against Sean's thigh once Sean's finished and Viggo's licked him clean.

"Fuck," Sean sighs, tipping his head back against the sofa. "Viggo..." And he feels as though he should say more, but he feels rather out of it.

"Thank you," Viggo murmurs. He wishes there were more he could do, some other way he could show his gratitude. The whole thing with Sean's boot was so brilliant.... Without really thinking about it, he moves back and drops his head down to Sean's boot again. With much less tentative licks, he starts cleaning a few stray drops of come that he got on it earlier.

Stunned, Sean watches Viggo clean that boot off. He'd thought at one time that Viggo was an easy man to read, but he's finding more and more that he was wrong.

"That's enough," he murmurs after a minute, and reaches down to pet Viggo's hair. "That was good."

"I...Sean, this is," Viggo sighs and leans against Sean's hand. "This is so good," he says. "I wish it didn't leave me without words." That's been bothering him a bit lately and he knows he's going to need to take some time in the spare room he's set up as a studio. If the words aren't there, the images and colors might be and he really needs to try.

Sean takes a minute to tuck himself into his jeans again, then opens his arms for Viggo. "Come up here."

Moving into Sean's arms gratefully, Viggo sighs and reaches to grab a throw off the back of the couch. Once he's got them both covered up, he leans against Sean. "Thank you," he murmurs.

This is when it gets easy, when the decisions are all made and they're resting, and Sean can just put his arms around Viggo and hold him. He wonders if he should ask the questions that keep popping to the fore, or if that should keep for another time. For the moment, he's content to just stay here and give his usual answer: "You're always welcome, love."

_-end-_


End file.
